The Stubborn Heart of a Weasley
by HermioneGrangerTwin
Summary: Never underestimate the stubborn heart of a Weasley; the consequences are not pleasant. Rose/Scorpius. Post-DH, obviously.
1. Friends Are Forever

The Stubborn Heart of a Weasley

Chapter One: Friends are Forever

A/N: This story is the first in, most likely, a long line of Rose/Scorpius stories. I've fallen in love with that ship, and they're just too cute. Errr… the title is subject to change, and the format should be the same for each, but if it's not, don't lynch me! And there should be at least two chapters, but I may get struck by a whim. Don't allow me to get away from this one like with FLTF! I don't want to forget about it! Now to the story! Happy reading!

Hermione saw it before he did. She always had. But this was different. She saw it since the first letter. Those words would always ring in her mind: "_His name is Scamander, and he's my best friend. Other than Al, of course._" Hermione knew Al was an afterthought. An excuse to talk about Scamander. She saw right through it. Ron did not.

"_Scamander?_" he asked, laughing. "What kind of name was Scamander?"

"Perhaps his parents were Newt Scamander fans."

Ron didn't see, couldn't see. But Hermione knew about falling in love with your best friend. And she knew Rose had heartbreak ahead.

Then Rose came home for the summer. Oh, Scamander did this, that, and the other. It was blatantly obvious to Hermione. Ron was just glad to have her home. She noticed the little things. The look in her eyes when she said his name, gestures, the way she used certain words about him. And the most obvious: she still hadn't mentioned something.

Then, it came out over dinner.

"Oh, he's the only competition in my classes, Daddy."

"As long as you're ahead of that Malfoy kid. I won't have a Slytherin top my girl."

Rose had a look in her eyes that showed a clear preoccupation for a few seconds. Before Ron had time to notice, she said, "Of course, Daddy."

And that's when Hermione found out something she didn't know. Scamander was code for Scorpius. And Scorpius was "that Malfoy kid".

* * *

Rose saw it. When Hermione gave her a look over the dinner table, Rose knew. Her mother saw through her moment's hesitation. She wasn't exactly surprised. In fact, Rose hadn't expected to keep it up that long. Two weeks. Two weeks too many. When Ron and Hugo went over to Uncle Harry's to watch QuidditchTV, they left Rose alone with Hermione. In Rose's eyes, this couldn't end well.

"Rosie, honey" Hermione said the instant Ron left. "Don't you know better than to keep secrets from me? Don't you know that I'll find out?" Rose nodded, having already had those thoughts. "Your father, well, that's a completely different story. But me? Come on, Rosie. Think."

"Mum, you know how Dad is! The _second_ he finds out we're friends he'll try to end the whole thing. He's so stubborn!"

Hermione chuckled. "Yes, he does have that tendency doesn't he?" She sobered up as quickly as she'd laughed. "But, Rosie, he saw the shaking mass that was Draco Malfoy. He has to know Draco's changed."

"Mum," Rose said, quirking an eyebrow. "You know better than _that_."

"I suppose I do." Hermione paused for a moment, looking into Rose's eyes. "You have to tell him. And soon. I won't spill your secret, but you should tell Dad what's going on, or there'll be hell to pay if he finds out on his own."

"Yes, Mum."

_But how?_

How do you tell your father that his archenemy's son is your best friend?

* * *

It was all Scorpius could do to not hug Rose when he saw her on the platform. But when his eyes met hers, he saw immediately that she hadn't told her parents. He was almost angry, but more than that, he was hurt. She was ashamed of him. She had to keep him a secret.

He got on the train first, and waited for her. When she joined him, she led the way to a compartment. The initial caution was almost physically painful. Shy? Was he going to have to start all over with her?

"Hi, Scorpius."

"Hi, Rose."

They were both looking at their feet. Then, he looked up at Rose, and almost simultaneously, she looked up at Scorpius. And as quickly as she could with her dignity still intact, she came over to him and hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry," she said quietly. "I should've told him."

"Him?" he asked curiously, pulling back from her.

"My dad. My mum knows, but she won't tell him. She wants me to tell him."

"And why can't you? Are you ashamed to be my friend? Are you embarrassed to be friends with a Malfoy?"

She immediately crossed her arms over her chest. "Ashamed? _Ashamed?!_ How could you even _think_ that? After I stood by you when the other Gryffindors shunned you! After I sat with you in every class and at every meal! After I wrote you almost every day over the summer! How could you?" She shook her head.

"But you won't tell your father. That's really nice of you," he said, knowing this argument wouldn't last.

"You don't understand. My father will not approve of this. He won't see past your name for a long time. He may never see beyond it. He will try his hardest to pull us apart. And I don't want to lose your friendship. I wouldn't be the same without you." She paused. When he didn't answer, she said, "I'm sorry."

He stayed silent, though he knew couldn't stay mad at her. He never could. She always meant well. "I'll tell him over Christmas, I swear." Then her blue eyes met his gray ones, he smiled. "It's alright. And I do understand. My father is the same way. At least yours has a pretty good chance of coming around."

Rose almost smiled. "Ah, I see you underestimate the stubborn heart of a Weasley."

He chuckled. "No, I think I fully grasp your stubborn nature."

She slapped him lightly on the arm. "Shut up!"

And then Albus appeared. All was forgotten and only laughter was heard in the compartment.

* * *

It was all Ron could do to not hug Rose when he saw her. His little girl was home. When they got into the house, Rose turned around and grinned. _Blimey. She looks just like Hermione._ He'd never thought about it. "Hi, Daddy!" she said brightly. She ran towards him and wrapped her arms around him. "I've missed you."

Ron smiled and held her tighter. "I've missed you, too, Rosie. It's good to have you home."

"Come on, you two! Time to decorate the tree!" Hermione said, smiling at them.

"Mum?" Rose said, looking at her suspiciously. "I have to put my things away."

Hermione grinned. "Rosie, I think after last year's incident, it might be better if you just didn't unpack."

Ron barked a laugh. Rose's things were put in their proper place upon his wife's insistence when she came home for the holidays. When it came time to repack, however, Rose couldn't find all the books she wanted to read. Then, she couldn't find something else - letters or something - and began to break down. There was a seemingly endless recovery period in which Rose found everything, calmed down, and had a happy return to Hogwarts.

"Come on, Rosie," Ron said softly. "Let's show Mum how to decorate a tree."

"Hey!" Hugo said, acting offended. "I know how to decorate a tree!"

Hermione grinned. "That's right! Hugo and I will show you!"

Hugo looked at Hermione warily out of the corner of his eyes and said, "Maybe you should let me do most of the decorating."

Ron and Rose roared with raucous laughter.

Oh, the joys of Christmas.

The next day, Ron was sitting in the living room, unhappily filling out paperwork for a recent Auror mission he and Harry had been on. Rose came in and sat down next to him. "What're you doing there, Dad?"

"Some paperwork."

"Ah. Lost the coin toss?"

"Yeah." He looked at her for a brief moment. She seemed to be thinking. So he went back to the papers.

"Dad?" Rose asked quietly. "Yes, sweetheart?" he asked, not looking up from his papers.

"I have something to ask you."

Ron filled out another area on the sheet. "Ask away."

"Promise not to get mad?"

"Of course."

"Could I invite a friend over for New Years?"

Ron looked up at her. "Sure. I would love to meet some of your friends." He grinned, and went back to the sheet. He expected her to get up and return to the letter she was probably writing in her room. But she didn't.

"Is there something else?"

"I…" she stopped, looking at the ceiling. "Ihasuthintoteyu."

The words were too fast and soft for him to hear. "What was that?"

"I have something to tell you."

Ron was perplexed. "Okay."

"You won't get mad?"

He looked at her with furrowed brows. "What is it, Rosie?"

"Well, you know you told me to beat that Malfoy kid in schoolwork? Well, I am."

Ron nodded. "Of course." Was this about grades? "I wouldn't expect any less from my girl."

Rose smiled a little. "Well, er, he's…he's…" She seemed to be nervous.

"He's what?"

She shook her head with her eyes closed, just like Hermione in the old days. "You know Scamander?"

He was becoming more confused by the second. That was Hermione's deep thought face. "Yes, you've often mentioned him."

"He's…he's…" Rose swallowed and opened, looking Ron straight in the face. "He is Scorpius."

Ron looked at her incredulously. He must have heard wrong. "I'm sorry."

"There is no Scamander. He doesn't exist. Scorpius is my best friend."

Ron dropped his quill. "What?"

Rose sighed. "There is - "

"No! I heard you! Do you mean that this _whole_ time, you've been lying to me and your mother?"

"No. Mum knows."

"_What?_"

"She figured it out."

Ron laughed wryly. "Of course. And she approves of this?"

"Well, she doesn't disapprove."

He fell silent. "This isn't right, Rose. Weasleys don't fraternize with Slytherins."

A humorless laugh escaped Rose's lips. "How narrow-minded can you _be_?! He's a Malfoy, so he must be in Slytherin. No. He's a Gryffindor, Dad. A _Gryffindor_."

His jaw dropped. "Have they done away with the Sorting Hat?"

"No. Same old Sorting Hat."

"I don't believe that. Malfoys are _not_ Gryffindors."

Rose stood up in anger. "You're just like them!"

"Who? The Malfoys?"

"You would think that, wouldn't you?" she said, shaking her head disgustedly. "No, not the Malfoys. Everyone else. The Slytherins won't take him because he's a Gryffindor. And the other houses won't take him because he's a Malfoy. Albus and James certainly didn't want him, after what they've heard from you and Uncle Harry. So he was alone at the first breakfast. And I sat with him and he was my best friend from the very beginning. Eventually, Al warmed up to him, too. The three of us are friends."

"Al? Harry's Al?"

"Yes, Albus Severus Potter."

Ron looked at the fire in his daughter's eyes for a long moment. "I'm still not sure I like it."

"You don't have to like it," she said determinedly. "You just have to accept it. His father changed after the war. And he takes more after his mother than Draco anyway."

Ron looked at her a moment longer. "He's coming over for New Years?"

"Yes."

He paused briefly. "I'll decide what I think then."

Rose raised a single eyebrow. "Alright. But you aren't making a decision about whether I'll be his friend. It's too late for that."

Ron gave her a disparaging look. She didn't back down, however. Finally, he nodded and she slowly stood to leave. In the doorway, she turned and said, "Thanks, Daddy."

He almost smiled. "No problem, Rosie."

* * *

Hermione entered the room quietly, sitting by her husband, who was staring blankly at his forms. "Are you okay?" she asked gently.

Ron let out a long breath. "No. But I will be."

She laughed slightly. "He seems to be a good boy from the way she talks about him."

"I suppose so."

There was a pregnant pause. Ron looked up at Hermione for the first time since she came in. "Why do I feel like I've lost my baby girl?"

A/N: This was edited and typed when I should have doing Pre-Cal homework. Ah well. This was more important anyways. PLEASE REVIEW!

Surely that purple button on the left has a purpose. Click it and see what happens.


	2. Lovers Are Lasting

The Stubborn Heart of a Weasley

Chapter Two: Lovers are Lasting

A/N: Not much to say here. Errrrr…this chapter gets a little explicit, the reason this fic is M. Oh! Bonus points if you know what "coprolite" means. Hee! Happy reading!

When Hermione saw Rose with Scorpius on the platform, she knew. Something had happened that year. They weren't just friends anymore. They were lingering near the train, standing extremely close and talked quietly, as if no one but them existed.

Ron, tactless as he was, yelled, "Oi! Rosie! Let's go!"

Reluctantly, Rose pulled away from the boy Ron had grown to tolerate. Hermione chuckled and shook her head. He never could hide his emotions. His irritation with Scorpius's hold-up was evident on his face. He looked to Hermione, in amazement. "He'll be coming over next week to stay. What's that boy's problem?"

Hermione sighed. He _never_ noticed.

"Are you ready, Dad?" Rose asked, her voice full of sarcasm.

"Yes," he said, seriously, missing the tone.

Rose rolled her eyes, and looked over Ron's shoulder at Scorpius waving shyly, and smiled.

"Good," Ron said. "I'm glad to see you smiling."

"Mhm," Rose replied vaguely.

It was obvious that he wasn't going to get anymore out of her. She had thoughts only for Scorpius. Her fixation was clear during the next week. During the day, Rose read quietly in the living room or the yard, and after dinner, she always went up to her room. Hermione presumed she was writing a letter. The day before Scorpius was due to arrive, Hermione went up to Rose's room, finding her, indeed, writing a letter.

"Get out, Hugo. I'm -" she started, looking up to find Hermione over her shoulder, smiling knowingly. The letter was to her "beloved Scorpius", validating Hermione's suspicions.

Hermione had been positive from seeing them on the platform, from the first letter, but confirmation was still oh so sweet.

* * *

When Rose saw the look on her mother's face, she knew. Her mother had seen it. She knew about their relationship. She knew they were an "us" - "Rose and Scorpius".

"You know what you have to do," Hermione said softly.

Rose nodded gently. She shouldn't wait like the last time. "But how?" she asked anguished. "How do you tell your father that the son of the man he despises has stolen your heart?"

A tear leaked out of Hermione's eye. "I don't know, sweet. But you have to tell him, Rosie." She wiped the wetness from her cheek, leaving Rose alone.

Rose broke down over her letter. How? He couldn't understand. All he saw was the name. He didn't see Gryffindor Prefect. He didn't see best friend. He saw the pointed face and gray eyes. But the kindness in those eyes was lost on him. He didn't see love. He only saw hatred.

Sobbing softly, she returned to her letter:

"_Mum knows. She knows about us. But I can't tell him, love. My father doesn't see you. Not the way he should. He doesn't see your mother in you. He only sees your father. And he isn't like Mum. He can't accept what he doesn't know. He won't accept you until I make him see. Damn that stubborn heart of his. He won't take this easily. He can't understand._"

Her tears blinded her again, falling onto the parchment. Determinedly, she wiped her face and sat up.

_He may have given me the stubborn heart of a Weasley, but I also have the willful heart of a Granger._

* * *

When Scorpius entered the Weasley home, he immediately searched for Rose's face. Upon finding it, he took her into his arms and embraced her. Her letter had established how much she needed his support. Something in her eyes showed relief in seeing his face. She needed him there. He pulled away, quickly looking into her eyes to make sure she was alright. He turned and shook Mr. Weasley's hand.

"Good afternoon, sir," he said, politely.

"Good day, Coprolite."

"His name is Scorpius, Dad," Rose said exasperatedly. He never got his name right. Rose was sure he did it on purpose. Scorpius thought so as well, but he never voiced that opinion. It wouldn't do to talk unhappily about her father.

"Ah. Sorry 'bout that." He always said that.

Rose's mother was a horse of a completely different color. She hugged him and said, "Hello, Scorpius. Come. We'll get you set up in the guest room."

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley."

She smiled widely. "It's no problem at all, dear."

_Dear? She certainly doesn't have an issue with us._

She led him to an upstairs room, telling him he could put his things wherever, and left him to his own. He began to put away his things in an orderly fashion, placing them in their proper place, folding his clothes and putting them carefully in the drawers.

"Oh, you and Mum will get along splendidly."

He started slightly and turned to find Rose in the doorway. "Hey," he said quietly.

"Hey," she replied, coming in and closing the door. He left his task and went across the room to Rose, brushing his lips against hers lightly, breathing her in.

"How have you been?" he asked, taking her hand.

"You got my letters."

"They didn't tell me anything. With the exception of the last one." He had been rather irritated with her lack of detail until he got the latest correspondence.

"I'm fine," she said stiffly, tugging her hand away from his grasp.

"Are you? Because you didn't sound so fine the last time you wrote. I've been worried about you."

"Oh, I'm sorry I ruined your day," she said, sarcastically.

"Listen. I know it's been hard not telling him -"

"You think?" She was becoming more caustic by the moment.

"If you would tell me what's wrong, then I could -"

She interrupted again. "I think I can handle my own father, thank you very much. I can do things on my own, thanks."

"Damn it, Rose! Can't I take an interest in your welfare without getting my bloody head bitten off?! I just wanted to make sure you were alright!" She was the only one who could drive him to curse. Now she was silent. He took a deep breath and her hand again. "I want to make you happy. Is that so wrong?"

She shook her head. "Not at all." She leaned in close and kissed him softly. Scorpius was about to kiss her again when he heard heavy footfalls coming up the stairs. They separated immediately, Scorpius lying nonchalantly on his bed, Rose sitting cross-legged on the opposite end. The door opened, revealing a slightly disgruntled Ron. "Lunch is ready."

Hours later, as Scorpius lay down in bed, he hear soft crying coming from the direction of Rose's room. Silently, he slipped out of bed and into the corridor, then opening the door into her room. Quietly closing it behind him, he saw she was curled in a ball in her bed. Scorpius came to her bedside and crouched down, stroking her bright red locks softly. "You're not okay." It wasn't a question, but she answered by nodding anyway. She made room for him to crawl in next to her. He did so, making sure they weren't touching to avoid offending her. She turned to face him and wrapped an arm around his middle. He reciprocated and kissed her forehead.

"What do I do?" she asked, tears making their escape in runs down her cheeks. "How do I change his mind about you?"

He shook his head. "I don't know, Rose. I don't know."

She pressed her face into his neck. "I can't lose him, but I can't lose you either."

Scorpius was struck by a thought. "Do you like being with me?"

She looked at him questioningly. "Of course."

"Why? What's so different about me?"

"I know you care about me and you'll take care of me. Whenever, wherever. You're wonderful to me and everyone around you. You'd defend my honour if someone hurt me. You're smart. You're a competition."

"Is that all?"

"You're pretty handsome, too, I guess." She grinned mischievously.

"You guess?" She shrugged, her grin starting to go away. He took action. "Tell him that. Tell him what you just told me."

"What if that isn't enough?" she asked.

"Then, he doesn't really care about what's good for you, does he?"

She didn't answer, but held him close. He took that as a good sign. Quietly, she asked, "If Dad says I can't be with you, are you going to leave me?" Before he could answer, she continued, "Please, don't…I couldn't…you…"

Scorpius kissed her softly. "I'm not going anywhere. I couldn't leave you if I wanted to. You mean too much to me."

She nodded into his chest and sniffled. "Thank you."

"For what? I don't want to leave you."

"For being mine."

"The pleasure is all mine, I assure you."

She giggled. He kissed her on the forehead, and made to get up to go back to his bed. She grasped his hand and pulled him back to her side. "Don't go," she pleaded. "Please…"

He thought briefly about the consequences. But if his Rose needed him, there was no choice. He had to stay. "Alright," he said, crawling back into her bed.

"Thank you."

He laughed. "Do you know how many times you've thanked me today? You don't have to thank me. I'm going to take care of you whether you like it or not. Same to your dad."

She let out a laugh and snuggled into his embrace. "Yes, Scorpius." Rose yawned and closed her eyes. She turned over and Scorpius tightened his arms around her waist. And they fell asleep.

They slept like that every night from then on. Scorpius was unable to relinquish the few sleeping hours when he could be close. When he heard Ron's snoring from the room down the corridor, he crept into Rose's room and held her through the night. One night, Rose asked him, "What're you going to do when we go back to school? How am I supposed to sleep without you?"

Scorpius merely replied, "You better hope our letters come with shiny red and gold Head Boy and Girl badges."

They awaited their school letters with certain impatience. Then, they finally came.

Rose looked at Scorpius nervously. He said, "You open yours first." He knew she would get it. It was a given. Sure enough, the badge tumbled out.

She sighed with relief. "Now, you," she said.

His reception of the honour wasn't as sure as hers. After getting Prefect over Al, wouldn't it be fair to give him Head Boy status? Didn't people respect Al more? Rose held her breath. _I might as well get it over with._ He ripped open the envelope onto her bed, and clamped his eyes shut. He didn't want to know now that the time was nigh. He didn't want to see. He heard Rose gasp and begin to cry. He didn't get it. _Oh, dear Merlin._ He opened his eyes and immediately turned to her to comfort her. "It'll be okay," he said. "It'll be fine. We'll -"

Rose shook her head, pulling away from him. "No. Scorpius! You did it! We did it!" He looked at the badge and grinned. She grinned back, and before he could comprehend the unusual shine in her eyes, she had pounced on him. She had effectively pushed him onto the bed. Holding herself up on her hands and knees, she kissed him strongly, and he slipped his tongue into her mouth. She groaned softly as their tongues battled. He felt his cock begin to harden as she pushed her hands under his shirt, exploring his chest with zeal. Pulling it off, she lowered herself on top of him, pressing her lower body against him. She was grinding against him, enlarging his member painfully.

"Oh, God, Rose," he moaned.

He rolled then over, attacking her neck with his lips. He slowly kissed up her neck to her jaw and then continuing up to her ear, biting her earlobe and saying, "You wouldn't let anyone else do this to you, would you?"

She ground against him. "Hell, no."

Returning to her neck, he pulled up her shirt slightly.

Then the door slammed open. Scorpius froze. A menacing whisper was heard. "I'll kill you, Malfoy. I'll kill you."

* * *

He was going to kill him. Scorpius Malfoy would never touch his daughter again. He would make sure of that. The little vermin scrambled onto his feet and held out his hand to help his little Rosie off the bed. "Don't touch her, Malfoy."

He dropped his hand to his side and stepped away from the bed. Rosie got up and started walking towards Ron. Scorpius looked at the floor, eyes unmoving.

"Alright, Rosie, leave this bastard and I alone. I'll be out in a minute."

"No."

"What was that, Rosie?"

"No. I won't leave him."

"No. You will."

Rose stood firm in front of him. "No, Daddy. I won't. Not if my life depended on it."

"I won't allow you to see him anymore."

"Allow me? I'm of age, Daddy. You can't stop me."

"This is my house, Rosie."

"Fine, I'll move out."

"No."

"Then don't hurt him."

"I let him be your friend, Rose. This is going too far. He's crossed a line."

"No. He hasn't. I've initiated all of this. It was not him."

Ron was skeptical. "You really think _he_ will care after he's done with you?"

Ron saw Scorpius look up for the first time at these words. His eyes were full of fire. But he said nothing. Rose beat him to it. "Yes. He will. He takes care of me. He always has. Even when we were just friends, he took care of me. When I was hurt by something someone said, he was there. Telling them to shut up and comforting me. He's defended my honour more times than I can count. And he's been with me from the beginning, when the only friends I had were family. When I was just that know-it-all. Daughter of a know-it-all. He's been there for me, Dad."

Ron shook his head. "He doesn't deserve you."

Rose looked at him incredulously. "_He_ doesn't deserve _me_? I don't deserve him. He's good to me, and he cares about me. Unlike me, the coward, he immediately went and told his parents about me."

"He can't be as smart as you." Ron was running out of thoughts. They had already talked about this.

"He is. He's been my only competition."

Then Ron said what he really wanted to say, "He's not like us, Rose. He's a Malfoy. They're Slytherins."

"Oh, the old standby. 'He's a Malfoy'. Do you know who his mother is?"

Ron racked his brains. Something with an A.

"Asteria Greengrass. She's a botanist specializing in rare plants. Neville gets most of his plants for the greenhouse from her. And if you want to go by houses, she was a Hufflepuff."

Ron was floored. "A Hufflepuff?" He narrowed his eyes at Scorpius over Rose's shoulder. And said, "You're lying."

"No. He's not. Ask Neville. He'll tell you."

Rose's determination scared him. "He's not good for you, Rose."

"Good? You want to talk about what's good for me? He's done everything with me, from Prefect duty to class work, to chess. He's been there, to reassure me. And…" She looked nervously at Scorpius over her shoulder for a short moment. Then, she looked back to Ron. "And I love him. And he's good to me. And he's good for me."

_Love? What does she know about love?_ Scorpius was watching Rose with a jubilant gleam in his eyes. "How do you know what love is?"

Rose raised an eyebrow. "How did you?" Her reply was quick and succinct. And Ron hadn't expected it. He was silent. "You just knew. It just is. How can you doubt me?"

They began a stare down. Ron wasn't about to allow this to happen with his daughter in his house. But who was he to deny her love?

Rose saw the indecision in his thoughts. "Just get to know him, Daddy. If you had a conversation with him, you would like him, I know it. Or at least respect him."

He thought about that. Liking a Malfoy? A Malfoy that loved his daughter. A Malfoy his daughter loved. The son of a changed Malfoy and a botanist Hufflepuff. And at that moment, Ron stopped thinking of Scorpius as Draco Malfoys son, and started thinking of him as Scorpius, the Gryffindor Prefect, best friend and love of his daughter's life. He was going to be there. And Ron knew what was going to happen. And it had nothing to do with his Divination skills. "Okay, Rosie. I'll try."

And in the corners of her eyes, Ron saw tears begin to gather. She opened her arms and hugged him. And he thought back to a smaller Rose, reaching up to wrap her arms around his waist. Before Hogwarts and love. She wasn't his little girl any longer. And when he looked into her eyes after that thought, his world was changed. "I love you, Rosie."

"I love you, too, Dad."

He looked at Scorpius and said, "We'll talk later, Scorpius." And he left the room, saying. "No shagging. Especially not in a family home."

* * *

Hermione was sitting at the top of the stairs. She had heard the whole ordeal. And when she heard Ron address "Scorpius", she knew Rose had gotten through. Ron saw her sitting there as he closed the door.

"How much did you hear?"

"Oh, from almost the beginning I suppose. So. Are you going to kill him?"

"I should," he sighed. "But I won't hurt her like that.

Hermione looked at him sympathetically. "Good. Homicide is never helpful. As Mahatma Gandhi says, 'An eye for an eye makes the whole world blind.'"

Ron eyed her oddly. "I don't know who that is, but I have a rebuttal."

"Which is?"

"An eye for an eye may make the whole world blind, but hitting your daughter's boyfriend always makes you feel better."

Hermione laughed. "I believe I remember a similar incident including us and my father. Although, if I remember correctly, you had my knickers off when he came in."

Ron shivered. "His voice scared the living hell out of me. I was about to -"

"Yes, Ronald. I don't need the verbal reenactment."

Ron sighed. "What are we going to do?"

"You just have to trust her judgment. She's of age. Let her make her own decisions."

He nodded. "We can only watch and hope."

And Hermione knew that Ron had grown too. He was learning to trust his little girl.

A/N: Whew! Sorry for the longest wait ever! Please review!


	3. Engagements Begin Eternity

The Stubborn Heart of a Weasley

Chapter Three: Engagements Begin Eternity

A/N: Okay. There's good news and there's bad news. The good news is that I _finally_put up the third chapter! WOOT! The bad news is that this chapter has been done for quite some time now (since August the Sixteenth) and thought I should finish the fourth and final chapter first. And I've been either busy or distracted. Which leads to more bad news. I have just psyched you out, because chapter four is _not_ done. Sorry. Also bad news: chapter three is shorter than the earlier ones. Sorry again. So there you go. That's my story, and I'm sorry for being an inattentive story mother. Thanks for your support. Reviews are appreciated. (hint hint)

Also, I know this chapter breaks format, but you know what? I just don't care.

--

Upon seeing Scorpius from the front room, Ron was concerned. His appearance at Sunday lunch was a constant—Rose never came without him nowadays—but on a Thursday afternoon? Never. Something was wrong with Rose. There had to be. Ron opened the door and began up the walk.

"What's wrong? Did something happen? Where's Rose?" Ron asked, hurrying over to the young man he had grown to like.

Scorpius raised both hands, palms forward. "Whoa. Nothing's wrong with Rose. She's just fine. She's still at St. Mungo's as far as I know."

Ron settled considerably. Rose had been working at the hospital since she got out of school, working up to a reputation as one of the most distinguished doctors, even at twenty-four. "Oh. Well. Alright, then, come inside." The men went into the house, Ron sitting in his chair, and Scorpius across from him. "What brings you here?"

Scorpius was hesitant. "Well, Rose is working this shift, and I know she won't pop in on us."

"What are you hiding from her?" That wasn't like him. He wasn't one to keep secrets from Rose.

"I—I have a question to ask you. About Rose."

Ron furrowed his brow. "Yes?"

"Well, you know that I love your daughter."

Ron began to see the nature of Scorpius's request. "Yes."

"And with my job at the Ministry, I make enough to support myself, as well as a family."

It was now completely clear to Ron. "Yes, I'm aware." He paused. "Your question?"

"I'd like to ask you for your daughter's hand. May I have it?"

Ron looked at Scorpius intently. "Why are you asking _me_?"

"Well, I thought you would appreciate the gesture."

"This isn't exactly customary in these times."

Scorpius locked Ron in a serious gaze. "Listen, sir. I really love Rose, and I want you to accept me fully into your family. I figure the only way to be sure to gain your trust in this marriage would be to ask your approval."

Ron was speechless. _Approval? Trust? Family?_ "I have a few questions for you."

"Ask away."

He was unsure of how to begin. He had never had to converse with Scorpius about his and Rose's relationship. "Do you love my daughter?"

"You know I do. More than life itself."

"Would you die to save her life? To protect her?"

There wasn't a pause. "Without a doubt."

"Why do you love her?"

Scorpius paused. "She's brilliant and witty, and she can be the kindest person on Earth, or the meanest, if you provoke her. She calms and angers me. She's messy and neat, proper and casual. She's a walking contradiction. And she is the most beautiful woman I've ever met, whether anyone else think so or not."

Ron eyed Scorpius carefully. "Anything else?"

Scorpius huffed. "There's no way to explain it. I love everything about her, even the things that irritate me are lovable."

Ron continued to drill. "Do you want children?"

"Of course. Whenever Rose wishes, I would love to have them. I've always wanted a big family as an only child."

Ron found a hole. "What if Rose doesn't want kids?"

Scorpius looked at him skeptically. "Do you seriously think I haven't talked with Rose about kids? Even before we dated, we knew where the other stood on having children."

Ron paused, looking into Scorpius's eyes, trying to find a weakness. "What does your father think of Rose?"

The younger man's mouth became set. "Frankly, sir, I don't give a damn what my father thinks. All I know is that if he doesn't start acting civil, he won't be seeing any of his grandchildren. Rose doesn't deserve that. She's been nothing but friendly and accepting. Never had a qualm about being in any way connected to him. He doesn't like that I'm dating her. But, you know what, he can get over it. I can live without him, but not without her."

Ron was once again struck dumb. He was willing to give up his own family for Rosie. "Are you prepared to meet a bit of opposition? I have the feeling that not all of the family expected you two to last."

"And what do you think?"

"I believe my wife."

"And she thinks—?"

"She knew from the first letter home."

The two were silent for a moment. Then the younger said, "I am prepared to do just about anything if it means that I can be a part of the Weasley clan."

He nodded. "They'll accept you, son. Just wait a couple weeks for it to settle."

"You mean, for Rose to get her opinion out?"

Ron laughed. "Yes. That's exactly what I mean. You've got a ring?"

Scorpius reached into his pocket. "I don't know when I'll give it to her. I'm hoping that something will strike me as the right time."

Ron chuckled. "Sometimes, that's the best way." He opened the box, finding a large, yet understated diamond. It was Rose: large and demure, a contradiction. Scorpius had picked it, Ron was sure. The decision was something even he could understand. He closed the lid and handed back to Scorpius. "Good choice."

Scorpius let out a relieved breath with as much dignity as he could muster. "Thanks."

"Credit where credit is due, I guess."

He nodded. The silence was awkward. Scorpius stood up to leave. "Well, I suppose I'll see you Sunday."

Ron stood as well. "I guess so."

Scorpius met his eyes. "Errr…don't tell Rose I came to ask for her hand. It can't end well. Feminism and all that."

Ron nodded fervently. "I understand perfectly. I can only imagine she'd take it the way her mother did."

The young man looked at him nervously. "And how's that?"

"She deprived me of my…primal needs."

Scorpius gulped. "For how long?"

Ron shuddered. "39 days, 10 hours, and 53 minutes. Some of the worst days of my life. She taunted too. In outfits—some that _I_ had purchased for her specifically for that purpose—that are too maddening to speak of. I try not to think about it."

"_That_ I can understand."

There was an almost tangible end to the conversation. With one look over his shoulder, Scorpius opened the door. "See you on Sunday, sir."

"You too, son."

"Son." Scorpius paused. "I like that."

Ron smiled. "Good. Now go home before Rose suspects something."

"Oh! Right. Bye…Dad."

"Bye," Ron said softly, the full weight of the words sinking in. _Dad._

He shook his head. It was all too soon.

But also all right for his Rosie. He had no doubt.

--

I just realized how random and rambly and insufficient this was. I feel like a schmuck.

Also, I'm having thoughts about that period of primal deprivation. Maybe that deserves a fic.


	4. Parenthood is Perennial

The Stubborn Heart of a Weasley

Chapter Four: Parenthood is Perennial

A/N: Especially if you're a Weasley.

A/N 2: This chapter has sexual content. If you prefer to skip that, it has no impact on the story, you may skip all the bits in italics.

A/N 3: I hate to say this for the fact that I'll be even worse when I post the end of For Longer Than Forever, but I feel like a little piece of me is gone with this story. Is this just the end of chapter fic syndrome? Because, frankly, I almost don't want it to be over, but I know this story ends here.

I can't keep you waiting any longer. You must have the final chapter of Stubborn Heart.

Enjoy.

--

When Hermione saw Rose and Scorpius at Sunday lunch, she knew. She had seen the glow many times with the Weasleys, prolific as they were. Her daughter was pregnant. Hermione was going to be a grandmother. She grinned more than necessary at her bright eyed daughter. As she looked at Molly, she saw a look of recognition in her eyes as well, along with a glistening that Hermione attributed to happy tears.

Hermione hugged Rose tightly and then Scorpius. She wanted nothing more than anything to tell everyone that she was going to have a grandchild to spoil and teach magic and Muggle customs. Trying to behaved, she went quietly to the table, not talking much; she didn't trust herself to keep the untold secret. Watching the couple carefully, she began to see that either they didn't know the secret or they were very good actors.

Molly and Hermione shared a significant look over lunch and the elder nodded minutely. Nobody else spotted this exchange. So the women were alone in their knowledge. But Hermione had no plans to keep this to herself for long.

Rose was going to know before the week was out.

She pulled her aside after lunch. "Still on for lunch Tuesday?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "If I'm not sick. Scorpius and I had some new French food and my stomach did not like it. Needless to say, it was no comparison to Fleur."

It was all Hermione could do not to squeal happily. "It might not have been the food," she muttered.

"What?" Rose asked.

"Nothing." Tuesday couldn't come soon enough.

--

Rose approached her mother warily, wondering why she looked so excited. She was never _this_ happy at lunch. Hermione knew something she didn't.

Her mother grinned at her as she sat down across from her mother. "I'm glad to see that you felt well enough to come," she said.

Rose grimaced slightly as she thought of her sickness that morning.

"_Good morning, love," Scorpius said as she stirred._

_He wrapped his arms around her bare stomach, kissing her neck. Lust coiled in her, strong despite just waking. He brushed a curl away from her shoulder, kissing a path up her neck, ending in a playful bite to her earlobe. He sucked on it and broke off to blow into her ear. She shivered and turned her body to face him. He emitted a guttural growl and kissed her deeply, eliciting her tongue. His hands slid to her breasts, kneading them._

_She broke away. "Mmmm. Don't. Hurts." Her usual well-articulated sentences were lost as Scorpius quickly left her breasts for her nether region, rubbing her with haste. She moaned and ground on his hand. He slipped a finger into her wet folds, pulling out and quickly adding a second. She bucked against his hand and he pressed his digits into her faster and faster._

_She could feel her climax coming close and stopped Scorpius by grabbing his wrist and grasped his cock, pumping her hand up and down. Soon he was stopping her, kissing her neck and pressing the tip of his member to her opening. She writhed beneath him when he slowly pushed into her._

_He stilled for a moment. She protested, moving around him. Tortuously, he pulled out. When he didn't thrust back into her, she met him above, causing him to lose all restraint. He wildly plunged into her, speeding with every dive._

"_I'm really close," he warned. She nodded and lowered her hand to tease the hot flesh where their bodies connected. Her release came soon after these ministrations, clenching around his frenzied cock. He spilled into her and laid on her for a moment, his body a marvelous weight on hers._

_He pulled out of her and kissed her gently, a great contrast to the way he took her carnally._

"_Good morning," she said, huskily, smiling. He chuckled and made patterns on her flat stomach with his fingers. He traveled upwards, kissing the valley between her breasts, reverent in every touch._

_Suddenly her stomach churned and she rushed out of their bedroom, her hand over her mouth. She made it to the toilet in time to vomit spectacularly into it. Then, she felt her husband rubbing comforting circles on her back._

_Rose turned to him with bleary eyes. "I'm so sorry, love. I rea__—" She turned hurriedly back to the toilet again._

_Scorpius return to his task. "It's alright," he said, holding her hair back as she heaved._

_When she was done, she turned back to him. "I'm really sorry."_

_He chuckled. "It's fine."_

"_No, it's not."_

_He smirked slightly. "No, really. It does wonders for my self-esteem. I love it when you throw up after sex."_

_Rose groaned. "Oh, honey." Her eyes began to fill with tears. She'd hurt him. "I love you. And your carnal ability. Please don't me mad."_

"_I'm not angry in the slightest," he said, taking her hands. "Why would you think that? I'm worried about you."_

"_I must have some sort of stomach virus or something."_

_He looked at her, his concern clear on his face. "Maybe you should stay home."_

_Rose immediately perked up. "No! I have to go! I'm doing the final treatment on Mrs. Eliot this morning. No one else can do it."_

_He took in her justification for a while, then finally said, "Alright. But if you start feeling queasy, come home."_

_She nodded. "I'll go home after lunch with Mum either way."_

"It could've been a better morning," Rose replied discreetly. "I'm going home after lunch."

Her mother grinned widely, with an almost manic gleam in her eye. "You threw up again."

"Yes," Rose answered, although she knew it hadn't been a question. "I got sick a little bit after I woke up."

"Rose," she started, making sure their eyes were meeting. "Have you wondered what might be the problem?"

"I assumed it was a stomach virus."

"Is there anything else?" She knew Hermione was trying to lead her to the answer. "Have you been crying more lately?"

Rose thought. _Ruined dinner and cried. Spilled coffee on my pants and cried. Releases Mrs. Eliot and cried. Burned toast and cried._ "Maybe."

"Have you been more clumsy?"

_Fell in the corridor. Dropped folder. Turned ankle going down the stairs._ "A little bit. What does that have to do with—"

"Think. Connect."

_Throwing up. Crying. Clumsy. Sensitive breasts. No… my period._

_Was supposed to start Sunday._

_Oh, shit._

"No."

Hermione nodded. "Yes, genius. Your grandmother and I could tell."

Rose shook her head. _So soon?_ She'd only stopped contraception a month ago.

"Rose?" Her mother said. "Are you alright?"

"How will I tell Scorpius? We weren't planning on it happening this soon. We—we—"

"You _are_ a Weasley darling."

"But you and Dad—"

"Had fun before we had children. We decided to stop after Hugo. At least, until life settled down. Which never happened. We were as fertile as ever."

A million thought came to her mind.

She was pregnant. She was having a baby. She was having Scorpius's baby. Their baby. Scorpius was going to be a father.

Then, she came to the most shocking realization of all: "I'm going to be a mother."

"Yes."

And suddenly, she couldn't wait to tell Scorpius.

--

Scorpius had left work early. He couldn't stand sitting around thinking about Rose being at home. Sick and alone.

So he went home early, waiting to surprise Rose.

And surprise her, he did. She had drawn her wand on him at the couch where he sat before he'd registered he door opening.

"Scorpius!" she said delightedly, after realizing it was him. She ran and practically jumped into his lap. "You're home!"

"I couldn't stand not being without you for a ingle second more!" he said, mimicking her excited tone. She slapped him on the arm. "No, really. I didn't want you to be alone."

She curled closer into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her form. He thought she had fallen asleep right there in his arms. Then, she spoke quietly. "I have news."

Scorpius expected Mrs. Eliot had been released or some other hospital news. "Yes?"

"I hope you won't be disappointed. I know we had plans and that we were going to go—"

"Rose," he interrupted, sensing the oncoming signs of rambling, "what's your news?"

"I'm pregnant."

She said it almost on top of his last statement, as if that would cause him to miss it. "You're—you're pregnant?"

"Yes."

A million emotions went through him. But none of them had any trace of disappointment. He grinned. "I'm going to be a daddy?" he asked, not bothering to contain his excitement. "That's wonderful! Why would I be disappointed?"

"Well, we'd hoped to see more of the world."

"You are my world."

"What about resolving the issues with your father?"

"Who gives a damn about my father? _I'm_ going to be the best father that ever lived!"

Rose laughed. "Merlin, I hope it's not a girl."

"Why?" Scorpius questioned.

"Because that's exactly what my father said when he found out about me."

Scorpius smiled. "Well, then. I hope I am like your father."

Rose shook her head in disbelief. "Why the hell would you want to be like my father? My father wanted nothing to do with you."

"He warmed up. That's not the point."

Rose sighed. "What is the point?"

"If I'm as lucky as him, I'll have a daughter as amazing as you."

And with that, their lips met in a gentle, scorching kiss. The beautiful beginning to a new wonderful road in their lives.


End file.
